


Phillip & Dan

by hermione_danger256 (orphan_account)



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hermione_danger256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU inspired by the book Eleanor and Park where Dan is Park and Phil is Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan

**Author's Note:**

> : Ah, this is really bad I’m sorry. I skipped I have nothing against Phil’s parents, or any of the people in this fic, they just had to play this part I’m sorry. This kinda sorta takes place in high school where Phil is a year older than Dan and I’m sorry I don’t know anything about the British School system k. CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR BETA

“Hey Dan! Dan!” Dan took one of his earbuds out of one ear and looked up. Alfie was sitting in front of him, with Zoe’s arm around him. He was waving his hand frantically in front of Dan’s face.

“Hey! Are you listening?” Dan wasn’t. The bus made a sharp turn as it stopped; Zoe fell on Alfie’s lap.

“Have you hear the new Black Eyed Peas song?” Alfie waited for an answer.

“No.”

“Of course he hasn’t. He’s too busy listening to emo trash music.” Zoe laughed. Dan put his earbuds back on as he listened to what Zoe called “emo trash music.”

“Shit you’re right.” Alfie laughed.

He really wasn’t sure why he hung out with them. Since third grade, Alfie was his only friend, but he didn’t seem like a friend. When they talked, they only talked about school, and sometimes what’s on T.V, but not like actual friends. They didn’t really fit together, not that it bothered Dan. Dan would spend all of his days browsing twitter and daily booth if it was up to him. As he nodded his head to the beat of the music, Alfie tapped on his shoulder. Dan turned around, reluctantly taking one of his earbuds out of his ears. 

“Look another fringe emo,” Alfie said very loudly, so loud in fact that the tall boy who was making his way down the aisle was blushing. He was wearing a raggedy old plaid jacket, ripped jeans boots, and as he made his way down the aisle, the other students in the bus blocked every seat. 

“Ay look Jim, what should we call him? Raggedy boy maybe?” Dan heard his classmate Marcus say. 

“Maybe fringe boy?” Jim replied snickering.

As the boy quickly tried to find an empty seat, he noticed Dan staring at him. Dan quickly looked away. The boy however, didn’t. He made his way by the empty seat next to Dan.   
“May I please sit here?” Dan looked up quickly and nodded as the boy took a seat next to him. Alfie tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

“Two fringed nerds how perfect!” He laughed.

“Will you please fuck off thanks,” Dan mumbled. He saw the boy cringe a little as he cursed. 

“What did you say?” Alfie seemed like he wanted to say something else, but Zoe had held him back.

“Babe, stop fighting.” And with that one sentence from Zoe, Alfie shut right up.

Dan tried not to make eye contact with the boy next to him. Something told him that if he looked once, he wouldn’t be able to stop looking. 

-

Finally, the bus had arrived in the parking lot. As Dan made his way to his homeroom, he noticed the boy following him around awkwardly.

“May I help you with something?” Dan asked politely. 

“Yeah, erm-I mean…I’m Phil and I’m new. I was wondering where Room 108 French Class was?” Dan noticed Phil’s hopeful face and couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Yes, that’s where my homeroom is as well, I’ll show you where that is. That’s actually where my homeroom is. I’m Dan by the way.” Dan pointed to a hallway as began to walk there.

“Nice to meet you Dan. Thanks for letting me sit next to you in the bus, I don’t understand how anyone could be so mean.” Phil frowned and something inside Dan broke. He didn’t even know him that well, why was he sad for him? 

“Yeah, the world is filled with shitty people.” As Dan said this, Phil cringed again. 

“…Is something wrong Phil?” Dan asked with concerned.

“No, it’s just I don’t like cursing,” he said.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know it made you uncomfortable. Hey look, we’re here.” Dan felt really guilty for cursing. They made their way to the busy class unnoticed as Dan showed Phil to a seat next to him towards the middle of the classroom.

“No it’s fine, people curse all the time. Were you listening to Muse before? I thought I heard some notes of ‘Uprising.’” Dan almost flipped his shit. Almost.

“Yes! You listen to Muse? Finally someone who likes Muse!” Dan had just realized how loud he had spoken as the class was staring at him.  
Phil cleared his throat loudly, and the class got back to their regularly scheduled chats.

“Um yeah, Muse is great. Their new album is just so good I cannot express it in words!” Dan smiled, blushing. Wow, he hasn’t been this awkward around anyone before.

“Yeah, I hope to see them live someday, I bet they’re really friendly,” Phil then did something that seemed very odd at the time, he purred. He flung his hand in front of his mouth, eyes looking apologetic.

“Sorry, um…I-never mind.” Phil hung his head, looking anywhere but Dan’s eyes. 

“Umm…It’s alright. We have a new French Teacher coming in wonder what he’s like.” Dan tried not to ponder on the purring thing, he was a little weirded out, but was cute somehow.

Phil had been busy getting out his pens and a notebook completely covered in stickers. The class was now silent, waiting for Mr. Brown to start the class.

“We appear to have a new student,” he said as the class turned their heads towards where Dan and Phil were sitting. Phil smiled as the teacher motioned him to get up.

“Would you like to introduce yourself?” 

“Uh, sure. My name is Phil and I’m 17. I used to go to Pine Hills Academy before moving here, and…um, yeah.” He sat down, and Dan noticed that he was very happy to not be the center of attention.

“How lovely, well, today class, we will be starting a new lesson…” Class was pretty boring after that. Dan didn’t really like Math class that much, but now he may have liked it a little bit more since he finally had a friend.


	2. Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT. BETTER CHAPTERS COMING SOON I PROMISE!  
> -Phil is kinda out of character? Like I wanted to write him a little differently, i mean he's going to be joyful soon, but now he's kinda angsty? idk bruh  
> -obviously i don't view Phil's family like this at all  
> -cursing  
> -abusive!step father cliche  
> -martyn is in this as Phil's younger brother and i invented another sibling bc why not  
> -PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK

Phil didn’t know what to think.  He didn’t want to move here in the first place, he didn’t want to move at all. 

“I’m sorry Phil, I know this is hard for you,” his mum had said, “but there’s no other way _.” There was_ , Phil thought, _you and dad could get back together_. 

But Phil knew it was impossible, his dad was with someone else, and his mum had Edward.  Phil didn’t really like Edward.  He was mean, dirty, and drank too much alcohol, and he most definitely didn’t deserve his mum.  Phil still didn’t know what his mum saw in him, all he knew was that he was a slob. 

 _“He’s all we have,”_ she had said.  Phil didn’t believe it.

“Hey Phil,” Martyn, his younger brother greeted him with a smile.  “How was school? My day was great, did you know Edie knows how to play piano? He taught me how to play a little of it.” Matyn sat next to him on the couch and waited for his answer as Phil ate his Cheetos eyes glued to the T.V.

“Great, my day was fine,” Phil said after a while. “Why don’t you learn how to be an alcoholic too, since you think Edie is such a good role model,” he snapped.  Martyn looked a little taken aback.  Phil didn’t care though, Edward always sent bad vibes to Phil, and he didn’t lie that Martyn was hanging around him.

“Phil, I was just saying he’s good at piano.  Anyway, he’s our father now.”  

“He’s no father of mine.” Phil handed the T.V remote to Martyn and headed into their room, getting started on his homework.

The door had opened and Edward made his way in, Phil’s little sister Michele on his back.  He gave a small nod at the boys and put Michele on the floor.

“Phil! Look what Edie got me!” Michele ran toward him carrying a pack of sour patch.

“Very nice, Michele.” Phil didn’t make any eye contact with Edie.

“How were your days? Oh and Sarah get me a beer please,” Edie asked in his raspy voice. 

“Great,” they both said in unison.  Phil’s mum brought Edie his beer and sat next to Phil to watch the news.

“Honey, their hiring at the McDonalds on 6th street, do you think I’d get the job if I applied?” Phil looked at his mum as if she was crazy. _Why was she asking Edie if it was okay? Why would she need his approval_?

“Women are supposed to stay in the kitchen.  Tell your weak-arse son to apply.” Edie made sure to stare at Phil with his dirties expression ever. Phil saw his mum’s tired eyes close as she held back her tears.

“I’m not weak.” Phil stated, still not making eye contact.  He didn’t want to look at someone who hurts his mother like that.  He nudged Martyn, who got the hint and took Michele to their room.

“Then get yourself a job then? Huh? You’re not going do that are you?” Phil clenched his fists as he went into his room.

“See?  That’s what your useless son does.  Now get me a beer!” That was the last he heard before he closed the door.

Martyn and Michelle were sitting under the open window, covered in a blanket.  Martyn had covered Michele’s ears; she didn’t like loud noises.  Without another word, Phil climbed on the ladder to his top bunk, facing the wall.  Edie was right and knew it.  Phil was weak, but he knew better days were coming, at least he hoped so.

They couldn’t live without Edie, and Phil knew it.  He was the one funding them, paying for their food, shelter and clothes, but that didn’t make him a good person.  Phil sometimes wished he could just block out the world sometimes.  Just ignore it, make it all go away.  But he didn’t know how.  He usually listened to Muse, but he had left his iPod nano that he got for Christmas at their old house.  So he just laid there. Thinking about life, his day.  That Dan guy was pretty nice.  And Phil had noted how pretty his smile was, and how his eyes had lit up when he talked about Muse.

“I’m sorry if I got too excited,” he had said when they were at lunch, “it’s just I’ve never met someone who likes Muse as much as me.” Phil didn’t mind, he loved Muse just as much as Dan.

“No, no it’s great.  The friends that I had before weren’t really into Muse either so I know how that’s like.”

“What was with the purring this morning? If you don’t mind me asking…” Dan had said taking a bite of off his sandwich. 

“Oh that,” Phil had forgotten about that. “I make animal sounds when I’m happy…I use to do it with my dad when I was little, and kind of had the habit of doing it since.” The part Phil left out on the animal sounds thing was that he hadn’t done it since Eddie came into his life.  “You should try it-I mean it’s relaxing uh, sorry never mind.”  Phil felt his face get hot.

“No I want to see how it’s like,” Dan cleared his throat and roared. “Hey this is actually quite fun wow!”  Phil could breathe easy now. 

As he looked back on it now, Dan didn’t seem like he was faking it, like his old friends.  He seemed to _understand._ Phil never really met anyone like Dan before.  He thought about all the things he would talk about tomorrow on the bus, and he really looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I might edit this chapter a little before moving on to chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is cinnamon.tumblr.com if you have any questions/concerns/etc 
> 
> sorry i know this isn't that good but I'll try to update soon with better chapters!!


End file.
